omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen of Hearts (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)
Character Synopsis Queen of Hearts is the ruler and creator of Wonderland. A daughter of the Demon Lord and her husband, the Queen is a lilim but also an Alice, having them succubus mutational trait which induces perma-loli-dom. As the Demon Lord's third child, this makes her Druella's elder sister. However, in line with her small stature, the Queen is a lot more capricious and childish than her Lescatie-conquering sibling. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: 'Monster Girl Encyclopedia '''Name: '''Queen of Hearts, Alice '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, probably in the centuries '''Classification: '''Ruler of Wonderland, Lilim, Queen | Demon Lord '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Lilims have the ability to manipulate Demonic Energy), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating Spiritual Realms, entire realities), Creation (Monster Girls are capable of creation of locations and realms), Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Charm Spells can seduce other beings and give them desire), Biological Manipulation (Can decided the genes and biological traits a monster girl has upon birth), Space-Time Manipulation (Spiritual Realms have their own Time-Spaces, with time flowing strangely and space distorting widly), Mind Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can turn a human into a servant of The Demon Lord and can corrupt whatever morality that had prior to enslavement), Reality Warping (The appearance and scale of a Spiritual Realm can be altered by a Lilim), Physics Manipulation (Can decide the laws and physics of how their realms function), resistant to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Queen of Hearts is said to have been the creator of Wonderland, which is a Spiritual Dimension that is confirmed to have unknown but numerical amount of dimensions in the form of Card Dimensions. Stated to be Wonderland’s equivalent of The Demon Lord. Superior to The Lilim and most of her sisters, who can create entire universes) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Considered a high ranking Lilim, thus should be far faster than Angels, who can travel from Heaven, which is an entire universe, to the human world with a stray thought) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Governs over Wonderland, Which miniature multiverse that contains many universes that’s exist within the cards of Trumparts. Compared to The Demon Lord, who maintains the stability of the current multiverse) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Like every other Lilim, she is tied to the stability of her Spiritual Dimension, which itself is akin to a Multiverse of unknown size as a result of Card Dimensions) 'Stamina: Varies. 'Lilims like most Monster Girls rely on the amount of essence they have at the moment 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can travel between different realms and universes) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Lilim are high ranking Demons who are capable of creating complex structures and leading entire armies of enslaves monster girls. In addition Lilim have more knowledge than humans) ' '''Weaknesses: '''Relies on the amount of essence they have, which acts as nourishment Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her army of Card Soldiers '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' * Demonic Energy manipulation: As a Lilim, she can manipulate the demonic energy presents in herself, the air or her followers. This has multiples applications, like making it solid to forms tentacles, transforming the body and mind of those filled by it including healing wounds and even interact with ethereal ghosts. * Magic: Although rarely shown, Druella possibly has access to normal type of magic too. For example, one of her sister (or her mother) had burned away a part of a forest long ago. It wouldn't be a stretch to think Druella has access to such things too. * Corruption: By injecting Demonic Energy in someone or something, she can transforms their mind and body to be lascivious succubi monster like herself. If someone physically touch condensed DE like her tentacles, the transformation can be nearly instant. The contact with solid DE itself can overwhelms a being with pleasure that they become paralyzed, to the point of passing out for most normal being. Corrupted being are not only brainwashed into being Druella's slave, they also are completely vulnerable to Druella's manipulation of DE, meaning she can shape them as she wants. * Charm Magic: As a Lilim, she posses highly powerful charm magic. Even without using any magic or powers at all, she can forces men to succumb to her breathtaking beauty. Seems like this is an effect of her beauty and not a direct mind attack, so it possibly wouldn't be blocked by usual mind-protection. If her naturals charms aren't good enough, she can uses magic to passively increase her charm or outright mind control someone with them. * Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Queens Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Loli Category:Monster Girls Category:Demons Category:Succubi Category:Royal Characters Category:Demi-Gods Category:Life-Force Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magic Category:Space Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Tier 2